Master of the Blazing Citadel
The Master of the Blazing Citadel (Tishi'ate Miθra) isn't as tough as it may seem at first. When you enter it is flying around in a circle a little way above your head. It will then swoop down to knock you over if you aren't ready. This also deals a fair bit of damage, probably being its strongest attack. This battle can be fought solely with the Oraclos Chain, but you might find it to your preference to do part of it with your other Weapon as well. It can be finished fairly quickly, and it shouldn't take up much more than a quarter of the Curse timer. Master Flesh Its Master Flesh is fairly obvious, right in the center of its chest, and it is never hidden. However, it can take a little while to be able to access it. As soon as it sweeps down, start pulling at its Master Flesh. Shortly after the chain has reached gold, it is best to yank it for maximum damage. Try not to yank too soon, because after you yank it, the battle will get harder. When you do eventually let go, it will call out some flying crystal things, referred to as shields by the Blazing: Master text. These will block the Oraclos Chain if you try to grapple the Master Flesh, so they must be taken out first. When they open up so they look slightly like a four-pointed star with a purple center, they will swoop in at you, landing in the ground. There are two ways to destroy them. You can either run in and hit them with your main weapon while they're stuck in the ground (although you'll have to be quick, for you can only destroy them while they're open) or you can grapple or Chain Shot them when they swoop in at you. I found the latter easier as you have more time in which to hit them. After they are all destroyed, you can grapple the Master Flesh again. If you are having trouble pulling the Master Flesh for a while, you can grapple the Master from behind, with the chain wrapping about its body and forcing it to the ground. Just release the chain and begin pulling the Master Flesh. This should give you plenty of time to deal some significant damage. Its Attacks As mentioned above, this Master's worst attack is the one at the start where it flies in and knocks you over. It will use this attack at other times during the battle. Apart from that its attacks are fairly limited and weak. Every time you grapple on to its Master Flesh, the Master will create a column of fire which will move towards you slowly. It moves so slowly that just by pulling the Master Flesh at the same time as moving slowly away from it will mean it won't touch you. It's yanking the Master Flesh that will let it hit you, so be careful and try to be as far away as possible when you yank it. It doesn't do much damage anyway. The main attack of the flying crystal-shields is also their weakness. they will one after the other open up, forming the star shape described above, and zoom towards you. The best defense is an offense, so to say, so just Chain Shot them while they're shooting at you. Otherwise just roll or walk away. if caught it the attack, the combine hit of 4 of the shields will make you topple over. This Master doesn't change its attack patterns too much after losing half its health like the previous ones. For the most part it just gets a new attack, and the more shields sprout out sporadically out of his body. (but that's quite rare.) At times, all the remaining shields will fly in closer to the master, before spreading out and spinning around it in an expanding circle. To avoid this simply move as far away from the Master as you can, for the circle won't reach the other side of the room unless it's in the exact center, which it usually isn't. It ''is ''possible to knock out the crystals while they are doing this, but only when the attack just starts. otherwise, you might as well wait. Another tactic is to simply wait for the shields to start spinning and then grapple the Master's body. This will make her fall to the ground, cancelling the whole attack. Then other thing that changes after the half-health mark is that occasionally the cylinders will all fly at you in a row, one after the other at a much faster rate. There is no point trying to destroy them when they do this, for by the time the first one's gone you will be hit by the next. Just run or roll to the side. As for its flying attack, it will start doing it with the shields as well. they will crash around her, in their opened form, making it a good opportunity to dispose of them with the use of the weapons. Trivia *As it resembles a bird and is a fire themed master, it was possibly designed based on the Vermilion Bird, the heavenly creature symbolizing fire in the taoist five element system. *Like the other Masters of the Goddess Towers, this Master has some clearly feminine features; namely the breasts. Category:Masters Category:Enemies